Building construction sites generally lack work surfaces such as counter tops, tables, etc. which can be used for laying out documents such as building blueprints, or to lay out components of an item which needs to be assembled. Often the only available surfaces are plywood sheets or boards placed over saw horses or on make-shift supports. This is generally inconvenient due to the need for workers to use the saw horses for other purposes. A need has thus existed for improved devices for providing a temporary work surface usable for the above noted and related purposes.